<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Sensuality by LaBelleDameAvecMerci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093995">Sweet Sensuality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleDameAvecMerci/pseuds/LaBelleDameAvecMerci'>LaBelleDameAvecMerci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleDameAvecMerci/pseuds/LaBelleDameAvecMerci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Last deleted love scene from “Her Virtue” I’ve got to show you. No, this scene is not in the book- but now you’ve got it forever. Featuring the kind of butt love you’ve all sweated over 😉<br/>  If you want “Her Virtue” the complete novel, you can get it here: http://emmakathrynauthor.com/book/her-virtue/ Copy that web address into your browser and you’ll get there. In the book you’ll find more scenes like this! Lots more!<br/>And if you have any questions or concerns email me at hello@emmakathrynauthor.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Sensuality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rubbed his back.  “Oh, darling.  It’s all right.”<br/>
He shifted slightly against her hip.  His voice was muffled, as he clasped her behind.<br/>
“You’re mine, aren’t you?”<br/>
“For life.  I’ll look after you.  I’ll make love to you.  Don’t worry.”<br/>
“I hate Raoul,” he said spitefully.  “If we meet him again… I’m going to strip him, and strangle him with his posh trousers.”<br/>
Christine almost did not care about Raoul’s life anymore.  She stroked Erik’s head.<br/>
“Look, darling,” she soothed.  “It’s all right.”<br/>
“Oh, Christine.  I was such a bastard to you in those days.  I was so, so mean.  You don’t know how sorry I am.”<br/>
“I do.”<br/>
She continued to stroke him.  Erik leaned into her, weeping.<br/>
“I’ll do a bad job of looking after you,” he said, crying piteously.  “I’m such a fool.”<br/>
“You saved my life.  You’ve made me happy.  You’ve gotten me a home.”<br/>
“I didn’t.  Our… your friends got it.  They like you.  Not me.”<br/>
“They admire you, respect you and like you.  They like you for your wit, your charm.  Your sense of humour.  And how kind and generous you have been to them.”<br/>
Christine knew that if she answered all protestations, she would end up completely exhausted.<br/>
“Come on,” she said.  “Up onto the bed.”<br/>
Christine undid his tie.  He sighed with protest.  She gently removed his waistcoat and shirt, and pulled down his trousers.  He sighed with relief, though, as she laid him out on the bed.<br/>
Christine pulled his pants right the way off.  She stroked the spots between his bottom and his thighs.<br/>
“I’m ugly.”<br/>
“Don’t start that, Erik.”  She smiled.  “Didn’t you know that even in those days, I found you attractive?”<br/>
“Why didn’t you tell me?”<br/>
“Because I felt guilty.”<br/>
“Guilty?”<br/>
“Guilty that I should find a man attractive, in the way I did you.”  She circled her finger over his left buttock.  “I didn’t find Raoul attractive like that.  I wanted to know you intimately.  But I denied it to myself.”<br/>
“I wish you’d told me.”<br/>
“I know.  If only I could have gotten over my fear.”<br/>
Christine massaged him.  He began to calm down.<br/>
“Look, Christine,” he said after a while.  “I would have loved to know you felt that way.  You should have told me.”<br/>
“My dear.  Well, it was you who made me realize that older men can be attractive.”<br/>
“Oh, you should have told me, you should have…ah-aah.”  He could not pretend he was not enjoying this.  He smiled.<br/>
“Now that’s better, isn’t it?” she said.<br/>
She gave his back a deep, hard massage.  It was always satisfying to release his tension.  She loved making Erik happy.<br/>
Afterwards she drew a few circles on his skin.  He loved that best of all.  She ran her nails up his arms, over his shoulders, on his neck, and down his back.<br/>
“Ah-aah.  That feels so good.”<br/>
He stretched, slow and languid.  She noticed his face was flushed with pleasure.  His eyes were glazed, his expression soft.  She felt quite as relieved as he did.<br/>
“Now, it’s no more whingeing from you,” she said cheekily.<br/>
“When are you going to…”<br/>
Christine smiled.  She knew what he meant.  “I’ll do that when you’ve been good.”  She gave him an affectionate slap on the bottom.<br/>
He giggled.  “You’ve been a bit slow today.  It’s you who should be spanked.”<br/>
Christine felt excited.<br/>
“Please do!”<br/>
“But first, you’ve got to attend to me.”<br/>
Christine pulled his arse cheeks apart.  She wriggled down so she was level with his derriere.  Then she tenderly took his scrotum into her mouth.  He mewled, and spread himself out.<br/>
Christine slid her tongue all the way down his sack.  Then she got to his sensitive perineum, and flicked her tongue, back and forth, against that.  He writhed underneath her.  He was jellylike and helpless.  But so happy.<br/>
Christine wetted her finger on his cock.  She gently massaged it back and forth.  Then she slowly brought her hand over his sack.  Then right over his perineum.  Then she slowly levelled her finger into his arse.<br/>
He lifted his arse in the air, waiting for the climax.<br/>
When she got it up there, he began to writhe.  She massaged with her finger.<br/>
Finally he broke.  A howl and a loud scream as he shuddered.<br/>
“Ah, that feels good doesn’t it.”  Christine smiled knowingly.<br/>
She stroked his head, and his back, as he recovered.  He began to snuggle up to her.  Christine was relieved to see him in very good spirits.<br/>
“Christine?” he said after a while.<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“Why didn’t you take your chemise off?”<br/>
She laughed.<br/>
“Oh dear, I was so busy, I completely forgot.”<br/>
“Well, let’s remedy that now.”<br/>
As he exposed her skin to the air, she sighed.  He buried his face against her breast.  She held him.<br/>
“Oh, Erik… mercy…”<br/>
He put pressure on one nipple.  She began to drift.  She felt sensitive, tender, and ethereal.<br/>
“I love you,” she said gently.<br/>
“Do I always know what to do?”<br/>
“Yes.  Don’t stop, Erik.  Ah… don’t stop…”<br/>
It was just as well Erik and Christine had no social engagements that afternoon.<br/>
Some time later, Christine laid sleepily next to Erik.  She could hear his peaceful breathing.  She snuggled up to him.<br/>
She felt so much better.  This day had turned out nicely, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>